The Remix
by Kaorii
Summary: To fix the mistakes of the present, one must alter the past, or at least that's what Sakura believes. To edit her errors she uses her power and the star cards to create the ultimate, fate changing card. The Remix.


**Title:** _The Remix_

**Author:** _Kaorii_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters from the anime Card Captor Sakura. But I do own any original character I may add to make my story more interesting_.

**Warning:** _None_

**Note:** _I've taken it upon myself to start up a new fic, because I was suddenly inspired and I really do miss writing these things. Please do enjoy and review, I thrive on reviews._

* * *

_Prologue: A Moment Long Since Passed_

* * *

Mistakes of the past cannot be erased or so the old saying goes. Once you do something wrong, you're stuck with it for life. You could alter your future entire by making the slightest movement, saying the smallest word or making the tiniest gesture. Maybe everything would have been all right for me, if I had only done the one thing that mattered most. The right thing. And maybe I'd still be with him.

The day was young. Early morn to be a little more precise or 9:30AM to be exact. I was standing at the airport with Syaoran, who had come to visit me over my summer vacation. I never realized how time could go by so quickly. We used to be little kids, wandering around in search of Clow cards. Those days had of course passed and we were young adults. Our true futures began in a week, when we would begin our first year in the college or university that had accepted us. My main goal was to gain admittance to Tokyo University. I had sent out many safety applications just to make sure I did at least get into some school, but in the end they weren't necessary; I got into Tokyo U. What was most wonderful of all was Tomoyo would be going with me. Fate seemed to be on my side for most of the summer. Up until that moment.

"Sakura…" Syaoran sighed, taking my hands in his. "I'm going to miss you."

"There's no need to miss me," I smiled, "you can always visit me, and if sent an invitation I'll surely visit you."

He smiled at me. It was a smile I had grown used to but when we first met it had only been I dream I could never see. In the beginning we weren't much of friends. "Sakura…" his tone had changed. It wasn't an alarming change, but his voice sounded so forlorn compared to before. "Are you sure this is the choice you want to make?"

"What ever do you mean Syaoran? What choice am I making?" for the moment I had been stuck in my own little bubble, unaware of what he was really talking about. The look of sadness looming in his eyes irked me to no end, so in a random attempt to cheer him up I ran my hands through his silken auburn hair, giggling slightly.

I really had thought my feeble attempt to make him happy had worked as his lips gently curled into a sincere smile. "I admire your innocence," he whispered. I just tilted my head at him, smiled and continued to entangle my fingers in his mellifluous locks. I was happily doing so until both his hangs gently clasped down on my wrists and pulled my hands away.

"Hoe?" I questioned him, using my trademark word I had been saying since before we met. "What is it Syaoran-chan?"

"Oh Sakura," his eyes glazed over with a layer of water waiting readily to fall upon his flawless cheek as a tear. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight. I remember his familiar scent of sawdust and sandalwood vividly in my head. It was an aroma I had grown so accustom to. A scent so sweet it could only be his and it suited him so well. "Do you really want to go to Tokyo U? You could come with me, back to Hong Kong! I'm sure I could get you into a great university there… Just come with me, Sakura! It would mean the world to me if you did."

"What are you saying Syaoran?" I pushed myself out of his hug. Had he suddenly gone mad? He didn't know what he was asking me to do. "Why are you asking me such a thing? Why are you telling me to leave everyone I know and love? Why do you want me to leave my dreams and everything I've come to know behind? Why, why, why Syaoran? Tell me why!"

"Because I love you!" and he kissed me. A kiss so vibrant in my mind I can feel it upon my lips every time I look back onto that day. It had been a chaste yet forceful plantation of lips upon lips, but Syaoran had poured his whole heart into the kiss.

By now tears were streaming down his face and they were beginning to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. Syaoran and I could never be… He was special to me, no doubt, but only as a friend. I could never see him the same was he saw me. I could never have envisioned him to be anymore that a friend. "I don't feel the same way."

He made a face that looked as though I had torn his heart out from his chest and held it out for him so that he could watch it stop beating. "But… After all these years… After all the things we did together. Did it mean nothing?"

"Syaoran, we were children… We were friends. We_ ARE_ friends. But nothing more. There's no love between us except for the bond we have in friendship… I'm sorry."

He was a broken man. I took it upon myself to leave at that moment and eventually he boarded his plane. I never received another phone call from him after that.

If only I could go back and change everything maybe we'd be together…


End file.
